Simba/Gallery
Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889881-500-397.jpg|Concept Artwork of young Simba Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.jpg|Concept Artwork of adult Simba Cub simba concept 2.jpg|Another concept art of cub Simba Lk storyboard1 076.jpg|Storyboard art of Simba looking at his reflection cub_simbandscar.jpg|Young Simba and his Uncle Scar. Lk storyboard1 095.jpg|Storyboard art of Simba fighting Scar SimbaPainting1.jpg|Simba's initial painting by Rafiki SimbaPainting2.jpg|Simba's revised painting by Rafiki 2835113427_b446e4b880.jpg|Simba on Pride Rock The-lion-king-concept-art.jpg|Simba Concept with Mufasa Simbainmorningreport.jpg|Simba in "The Morning Report". Siba unhappy weith his dad's idea to mate with Nala.jpg|Simba's reaction to his betrothment to Nala tryingtoescape_simbasarabibath.jpg|Simba trying to escape from his mother while she's giving him a bath. Mighty king.jpg|Simba in "I Just Can't Wait to be King" Zazu and Simba.jpg|Zazu and Simba in the Elephant Graveyard ElephantGraveyard.png|"I laugh in the face of danger" Nalahide.png|Simba tries to protect Nala from the hyenas 172px-Mufahadi.png|Simba with his father Simbasupercute.jpg|Simba in the gorge Simbacry.jpg|Simba crying Simbalooksatscar.jpg|Simba looks at Scar Spotlight.jpg|"It means no worries" YoungSimbaSmilestlk.png|Young Simba Simbateen.png|Adolescent Simba 19001.png|Simba during the "Sunrise, Sunset" sequence in The Lion King 1½ 17209.jpg|Simba pinned again as an adult Lk_screengrab_616.jpg|Simba after reuniting with Nala Tlk3screenshots act3 9.png|Nala embraces Simba CYFTLTSimbaSmiles.jpg|Simba in "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Untitled.jpg|Simba and Nala embrace each other Annoyedsimba.jpg|Simba annoyed by Rafiki Asantesana.jpg|Rafiki tells Simba a "secret" Simba in awe.PNG|Simba stares up at his father's ghost in awe. Lk_screengrab_759.jpg|Simba revealing himself to his mother Pinned.jpg|Simba makes Scar confess the truth Kopa Simba Nala and Rafiki.jpg|Simba, Nala, and Rafiki with their newborn cub Simba12.jpg|Simba smiling parents.jpg|Simba and Nala as parents Simba during his nightmare.png|Simba's nightmare 149566_461180477579_148930827579_5400043_4105359_n.jpg|The costume design of Simba drawn by Julie Taymor Kopavultureshock.jpg|Simba and his son, Kopa Young Simba who can't wiat to be king.jpg|Young Simba in "The Lion King" Video Game 237mo9.jpg|Swifty and Simba. Shomari_001.jpg|Adolescent Simba as he appears in the books SimbaTamaNala.png|Simba and Nala Scratch.jpg|Simba roars to the lioness Simbalionking2.jpg|Simba shocked after Kiara said "You will never be Mufasa!" sunrise_morningsimbalks.jpg|" You promise" bffs_simbatimonpumbaa.jpeg|Simba, Timon and Pumbaa sing "Hakuna Matata". simba_amazed.jpeg|"It's beautiful" Simbasmile.png|Simba in The Lion King II simbadeathntmare_tlk2.jpg|Simba falling to his death in his nightmare. SimbaNala.jpg|nala telling Simba that Kiara is just like him when he was young Lion-king-blu-ray-2.png|Young Simba with Timon Simba grown up.jpg|Adult Simba Snail2.jpg|Teenager Simba Simba-the-lion-king-18570464-1223-720.jpg|"Yeah but I pull it off" Zazuaaahhh.jpg|Young Simba with Mufusa Smileee!.jpg|"please" 299px-516px-Young Simba KHII.png|cub Simba in the kingdom of hearts video game 370px-Simba-KH.jpg|Adult Simba in the kingdom of hearts video game RedlinessSimba.png|Model sheet of Simba finding out that Kiara is trapped in the fire Simbattackconceptnuka.png|Model sheet of Simba attacking Nuka Simba cutee.jpg|"eeew what's that?" Simba and Timon in Real Life 1.jpg|Cub Simba licking Timon Adultsimbainjungle.jpg|"No I'm not the king, Scar is" RRRRoaaarrr.jpg|Simba's mighty roar Vlcsnap-2011-10-05-18h42m30s112 large.png|Timon looks at Simba sleep The-Lion-King-the-lion-king-19168064-1227-768.jpg|Cub Simba and Nala plea with Sarabi The lion king movie image 2.jpg|Baby Simba being hold by Rakifi NOOOO!!!.jpg|Cub Simba before Mufusa's death SIIIM AGABSA.gif|Adult Simba introudes himself to Nala 816370_1314460087397_full.jpg|Simba's reunion with Nala SimbaFightsNala.jpg|Adult Simba vs Nala Simba3.jpg|Cub Simba playing with Timon Ahhhadultsimba2ehhh.jpg|Adult Simba in TLK 2 Funnysimbanala-large.jpg|Adult Simba and Nala's love Iwantthissimbaplushnow.jpg|Simba Plush Simba brushing up.jpg|"I'm brushing up on looking down.." Rafiki comments.jpg|Adult Simba and Rafiki WiseSimba.png|Adult Simba after seeing Mufusa's ghost AnnoyedSimba.png|Adult Simba hears Rafiki TLK1.5-25.jpg|Cub Simba tells Timon he needs to use the bathroom Happysimba.jpg|Adult Simba with Timon & Pumbaa Simbaandnalain.jpg|Adult Simba and Nala in TLK 1 1/2 PouncinLessons.jpg|Cub Simba's pouncing lesson KingsDon'tNeedAdviceOfLittleHornbillsFromAStart.jpg|"kings don't need advice from little horbills for a start" AMonkey'sUncle.jpg|"your so weird" ManeEvent.jpg|"I'm gotta be the main event like no king was before" TheHyenasSimbaNalaTimonPumbaa.jpg|Adult Simba and Nala with Timon and Pumbaa What'sAMotto.jpg|Cub Simba getting his nails cut off by Timon SimbaSimbaSimba...jpg|"why not" Cubsimbaandnalaostrich.png|Cub Simba on a goose Cubsimbaijcwtbk.png|Cub Simba and Nala under a elephant Youngcutesimba.jpg|Cub Simba sad NoScar.jpg|"that's not gotta work Scar, I already put it behind me" Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-7890.jpg|Adult Simba hugs Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-7876.jpg|Adult Simba looks at Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5836.jpg|Adult Simba slepping with Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5563.jpg|Teenager Simba after winning the snail eating contest Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5410.jpg|Teenager Simba smashes a snail shell Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5254.jpg|Teenager Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5134.jpg|Young Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5126.jpg|Young Simba sleeping with Timon Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5084.jpg|Young Simba in TLK 1 1/2 Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4952.jpg|Young Simba falling from a tree Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4936.jpg|"hey you guys look like ants down there" Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4834.jpg|Cub Simba roars at Timon Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1730.jpg|"no one saying to this" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1735.jpg|Cub Simba makes a funny face at Zazu Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1826.jpg|"oh i just can't wait to be king" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7189.jpg|"no one needs me" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9579.jpg|Adult Simba embraces his mother Sarabi for one last time Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9443.jpg|Adult Simba after Scar is knock off of Pride Rock Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9235.jpg|"murder" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8995.jpg|"Noooooooooo" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8974.jpg|Adult Simba about to fall off of Pride Rock Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8905.jpg|"No I'm not a murder" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8704.jpg|Adult Simba reunites with his mother Sarabi Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7645.jpg|Adult Simba follows Rafiki Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7317.jpg|"Listen you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7311.jpg|Adult Simba angry at Nala's comment about Mufusa Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-6696.jpg|'Maybe you better go" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5987.jpg|"Someone once told me that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5975.jpg|"well i don't know, nah" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5872.jpg|"Pumbaa you are a pig" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5348.jpg|"It's our problem free" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5338.jpg|"For the rest of your days" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1931.jpg|"Oh I just can't wait...to be king!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1845.jpg|Cub Simba and Nala in a elephant stampede Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1742.jpg|"No one saying see here!" LionKingSimbaCaption.jpg|Simba before Scar attacks to kill him Tiimon,Pumbaa,Simba,Nala.jpg|Simba and Nala surprise to see Timon and Pumbaa TimonHisses.jpg|Cub Simba trying to eat Timon PumbaaTimonWithSimba.jpg|Young Simba being rescue by Timon and Pumbaa CuteSimbain3.jpg|young Simba first seen in TLK 1 1/2 CubSimb206.jpg|"Everything" CoolSimbaTeen.jpg|Teenager Simba smiling CubSimbainWater1.jpg|Young Simba swimming backwards in a waterfall CubSimbaSingingMainEvent.jpg|young Simba with flower petals on him What'supDad.jpg|teenager Simba asleep SimbaBoast.jpg|Teenage Simba yarning SimbaKovuCute.jpg|Simba's reunion with Kovu SimbaNightmare2.jpg|Simba's nightmare GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAdultSimba.jpg|Simba roaring to Nala to defend Pumbaa Simbasecondmovie.jpg|Adult Simba in The Lion King II :Simba's Pride Tlk3screenshots act3 120.png|"I couldn't done it without you guys" Tlk3screenshots act3 118.png|Simba sees Timon and Pumbaa before he does his mighty roar Tlk3screenshots act3 10.png|Simba and Nala fall in love Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png|Simba vs Timon in a snail eating contest Tlk3screenshots act2 123.png|"what's a matter pops, had a little too much Hakuna Matata? Tlk3screenshots act2 122.png|"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog" Tlk3screenshots act2 113.png|Young Simba looks at Pumbaa sleep Tlk3screenshots act2 112.png|"good night" Tlk3screenshots act2 110.png|Young Simba looking sad in front of Timon and Pumbaa Tlk3screenshots act2 106.png|"Timon?" Tlk3screenshots act2 105.png|Young Simba being save by Pumbaa from falling in the waterfall Tlk3screenshots act2 102.png|"no I'm thirsty" Tlk3screenshots act2 91.png|Young Simba being found by Timon and Pumbaa Tlk2screenshots act3 112.png|"Well done my son, we are one" Tlk2screenshots act3 100.png|Simba and Nala after Kiara's wedding Tlk2screenshots act3 16.png|Simba being carry back to Pride Rock by Timon and Pumbaa Tlk2screenshots act3 4.png|"I wanna to talk him" Tlk2screenshots act2 120.png|Simba and Nala looking at the stars Tlk2screenshots act2 95.png|Simba wakes up from his nightmare Tlk2screenshots act2 57.png|Simba agrees to let Kiara hunt on her own Tlk2screenshots act2 14.png|Simba after we are one Tlk2screenshots act2 8.png|"Your journey has only began" Tlk2screenshots act2 3.png|"deep inside we are one" Tlk2screenshots act1 62.png|"Don't you realize the dangers we all put our selfs in?" Tlk2screenshots act1 60.png|"Who?" Tlkscreenshots act3 130.png|Simba looking up for his father's guidiance Tlkscreenshots act3 128.png|Adult Simba hugs Rafiki Tlkscreenshots act3 104.png|"I am" Tlkscreenshots act3 103.png|"The choice is yours Scar either stand down or fight" Tlkscreenshots act3 88.png|"It's gonna be danerous" Tlkscreenshots act3 70.png|Adullt Simba's reflection in the water Tlkscreenshots act3 65.png|" I thoght I knew, now I'm not so sure" Tlkscreenshots act3 64.png|" Come on will you count it out?" Tlkscreenshots act3 60.png|" Your right I'm not,now are you satisifed?" Tlkscreenshots act3 50.png|Adult Simba's reaction after Nala Licks him on the cheek Tlkscreenshots act3 33.png|Adult Simba's reaction after Nala says he's the king Tlkscreenshots act3 29.png|"It's me Simba" Tlkscreenshots act2 138.png|Young Simba during the log sequence Tlkscreenshots act2 130.png|Young Simba surprise that Timon and Pumbaa don't have the food he eats Tlk3screenshots act3 134.png|Adult Simba with Timon, Ma,and Pumbaa Murderer.png|Simba has Scar in the corner I Killed Mufasa-Scar.png|Simba makes Scar confess the truth CuteSimbnain2.jpg|Simba talking to Mufusa for advice SimbaSearchingHisFather.jpg|Young Simba about to run from the Hyenas Tlkscreenshots act1 104.png|"Yeah so you have to do what I tell ya" Tlkscreenshots act1 78.png|"Pouncing" Category:Galleries